Two Best Friends
by ribbonfly
Summary: A mysterious new creature and a quiet child soon becomes best friends. How strong is their friendship?


"What is it?"

"Not sure, looks kind of like a black fox."

"A new species?"

"Not from around here that is for sure."

"Perhaps from another world?"

"…"

"It looks hurt."

Ansem and his six apprentices were in one of the laboratories in Radiant Garden. They were examining a mysterious new creature found today. Unfortunately the poor creature was badly hurt for reasons unknown to them. The creature is the Pokemon Zorua but they do not know that.

"If this creature is not from our world then where did it come from?" asked Even.

"How did it get here is my question," wondered Braig.

"It looks hurt," said Ienzo while looking at the Zorua.

The poor thing stared at Ienzo for a little while before closing its eyes again. Unbeknownst to all of them Zorua came here by accident due to a corridor of darkness. Even though Zorua is a dark type itself, the darkness of the Kingdom Hearts realm is different than the darkness in the Pokemon realm. Corridors of darkness should only appear in the Kingdom Hearts realm but due to the study of the heart in Radiant Garden, it caused a small tear in the space-time continuum in the Pokemon realm which caught Palkia and Dialga off guard.

"I do not think this creature will make it," noted Dilan.

"It is probably best to put it out of its misery," said Braig sadly.

"NO!" yelled Ienzo.

Everyone stared at Ienzo in shock. He is normally a quiet child.

"Ienzo…" started Aeleus.

"Let me take care of this animal!" exclaimed Ienzo with a pleading look.

"Ok Ienzo but please be careful," said Ansem after a while.

Everyone left Ienzo and Zorua alone in the laboratory. Ienzo ran to the bookshelf and grabbed a random lexicon and started casting cure.

"You will be all right, my magic is getting better. I really do not need this lexicon but I always feel better doing magic with one," said Ienzo to Zorua.

Zorua lied on the counter while Ienzo was curing it. Ienzo was almost certain that the Pokemon could understand him. Many hours later, Ienzo and Zorua fell asleep due to sheer exhaustion.

The next morning Ienzo felt a tugging on his pant leg. He woke up groggily and noticed his new friend.

"Hey! Are you all right?" excitedly asked Ienzo.

The Pokemon nodded its head to answer Ienzo question.

"Let's show everyone!" suggested Ienzo.

Zorua nodded again and the two went outside. They showed everyone in the castle that Zorua was healthy and the new friendship that was formed between the two.

"I can't believe that Shorty manage to bring that creature back from the brink of death," said Braig in awe after Ienzo left.

"I actually thought it was going to die," said Xehanort.

"Ienzo is a very smart child. Although I was kind of hoping to dissect it," stated Even.

After walking around the castle Ienzo and Zorua sat under a tree to rest.

"I do not know what you are. Do you mind if I gave you name?" questioned Ienzo.

The Pokemon shook its head.

"How about Ray?" suggested Ienzo.

Ray nodded and looked happy. Then they both realize how hungry they were and went to eat breakfast.

"You can use illusion magic?" questioned Ienzo while watching Ray one day and taking notes on the mysterious animal.

Ray was running across the courtyard and manage to make the area around Ienzo to appear that it was snowing.

"I can cast illusions too. Strange, I am a scientist which is suppose to find the truth but I can use illusion magic which masks the truth," admitted Ienzo with a laugh.

Then the two of them proceeded to have an illusion battle for fun.

Time passed and the friendship between the two grew stronger.

"Okay we need to pick up this one last item in this shop and we are done," stated Ienzo while checking the list. He was sent into town to buy a few things for an errand.

Ray went along with him and both enjoyed each other's company. Ray was not allowed in the shop so he took a nap outside while Ienzo went to the back of the store to find the last item.

Ray was woken by screaming patrons running from the shop. He smelled smoke and realized the shop was on fire! He looked around to see if Ienzo was amongst the people that got out of the burning shop until he heard his friend scream. Without hesitation Ray ran into the shop.

Ienzo was scared. Everything was burning and his mind was in a state of panic. It all happened so fast. Who knew that the little old lady was really an arsonist pretending to be a customer? He thought she smelled funny but she seemed harmless. He let out a scream even though he was sure no one heard him. He tried to douse the fire with blizzard magic but the flames were too large.

Ray came in and dodge the flames to get to Ienzo. Ienzo was happy to see his dear friend so he cried and hugged Ray. Ray lead the frightened child to the exit. Once Ienzo saw the light of day, he decided to sprint for it. He tripped and tried to get up but did not noticed that a large chunk of debris was about to fall on him. Ray saw this and pushed Ienzo out of the shop. Ienzo was outside but saw that his friend was not with him. He tried go back and save Ray but the townspeople held on to Ienzo while the firefighters came.

Ray died that day to save his best friend.

Ienzo cried for everyday for the loss of his best friend.

After the incident, Ienzo spent a lot of time studying hearts and illusions. Perhaps to hide the pain his own heart felt. He asked Ansem to build a new laboratory for studying the heart which Ansem eventually agreed to. Soon the six apprentices became Nobodies and banished Ansem from Radiant Garden. The last feeling that Ienzo felt before losing his heart was the happiness he spent with his best friend Ray.

* * *

**I dislike sad endings.**

**Zorua is a Generation V Pokemon whose English name is not revealed yet. They are Dark types and have been shown to have some illusion powers like its evolution.**

**While Zexion is not my favorite Kingdom Hearts character, (Riku is my favorite overall and Demyx is my favorite Organization member) I have to admit that Ienzo is a cute kid.**

**This is not the Pokemon/Kingdom Hearts fan fiction I mentioned earlier.  
**

**All rights go to their respective owners.  
**


End file.
